1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and pertains more particularly to a golf club having a head with its center of gravity located just rearwardly of the face plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that the weight distribution within a golf head can influence the competency of a golfer. Therefore, various efforts have been made throughout the years to permit a golfer to vary the amount of weight or mass contained in the golf head so as to best suit his particular game style.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,094 granted to Cecil C. Glover on Mar. 28, 1972 titled "Golf Club with Adjustable Weighting Plugs" treats the problem in a highly sophisticated manner, recognizing that the swing weight is a function of both the total weight of the head and the length of the moment arm from the club head portion's center of gravity to the fulcrum. Thus, it is brought out that any change in the weight of the club head or a change in the length of the moment arm will change the swing weight of the club.
However, the above-alluded to patent does not recognize that having the center of gravity quite close to the striking surface of the face plate will produce even a more superior performance. Also, the patent fails to take into account that the concentrated impact forces resulting from striking a golf ball should be distributed or dissipated throughout the material constituting the golf club head.